


Slow Burn

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Nishinoya lives life fast, but Asahi prefers to apply the brakes.  In the bedroom, that fact is even truer and Asahi applies more than what Noya can handle.





	Slow Burn

Nishinoya Yu had always been an exceptionally energetic individual.

When he first met Asahi in high school, he fell in love at first sight. He was quick to confess his feelings and even quicker to ask him to be his. As for Asahi, he preferred a slower pace. It wasn't until a month after his confession he came to terms with being gay, but even then he made Nishinoya wait another two weeks before he was ready to admit his own feelings towards him. When they _finally_ had sex, Nishinoya was always speeding things up, making Asahi hot and heavy before the poor boy even had a chance to tell him to slow down. He eventually adjusted to Nishinoya's level and would go at his pace when it was needed.

But on the rare occasion, such as today...it was Asahi's turn to call the shots.

Before him, Nishinoya lay completely vulnerable on his bed with his arms splayed out sideways and secured to the bed frame by stark black rope. Even so, his small body seemed to vibrate with sexual energy and his cock stood upright, hard and leaking for Asahi's touch.

His foreplay was slow and deliberate. Nishinoya was a visual learner, so he blindfolded him; when he kissed him, each touch from his lips was planned ahead -- no room for frantic mistakes. He worked from his forehead to his ear, down his sharp jawline, and over his collarbones. When Nishinoya whined impatiently, Asahi would purposely kiss his way back up to his forehead to repeat the process all over again, only much slower. Training Nishinoya took a considerable amount of time, but luckily Asahi was generous.

His fingers were even more thought out -- he had to be careful where he touched because even the slightest graze could cause unnecessary pleasure. It's not that he didn't want to pleasure Nishinoya, he simply wanted it to come when _he_ chose as if giving Noya the permission to experience the pleasure he had to offer.

"Asahi," Noya would whimper, "Please go faster. I can't stand it!"

Polite words were not going to work on Asahi today. He hovered over Noya delicately, smiling down at his sweaty form and admiring the way his ribs stuck out from under the canvas of his skin with each heavy breath he took. He wordlessly answered Noya with a stroke of his fingertip trailing down his torso, all the way to his groin. A crooked smile played across Noya's face, but right before Asahi's finger reached the base of his flushed cock, he pulled a 180 and ghosted back up to Noya's jugular.

The way Noya whined and pulled on his restraints after that was _decadent_ and Asahi bit his lower lip with a guilty smile.

After nearly forty minutes of this light touch-play, Asahi allowed Noya to feel his fingers press inside him. A long overdue reward, no doubt. Noya's legs were still free and he attempted to roll his hips down on Asahi's fingers, but with a firm press on his hips from Asahi's large hands, he was kept still on the mattress. These sessions were torturous for Noya, but he never argued when Asahi shyly asked for them and because of that, Asahi was grateful. When they are rushing, he never had the time to fully bathe in the beauty of his boyfriend; now, he can take all the time in the world to enjoy every inch of him as if he were created purely for him. The curve of his waist where it meets his hip; the dip in his bellybutton; the birthmark on his inner forearm right near his armpit; the beauty mark on the sole of his left foot; they were all secret wonders only Asahi could enjoy and he selfishly hoarded them.

"Asa...hi..."

By now, over an hour into it, Noya is blissed out. His arms are limp and sweat decorates his temples and chest. His mouth hangs open merely because he hasn't the strength to close it and a small stream of drool seeps over his jaw to stain the pillow under him. He still hasn't orgasmed yet, though his cock has a painful purple discolouration from the number of times Asahi had brought him close. It jumps at times with a mind of its own, hopeful to brush against something that will bring it to satisfaction. Of course, Asahi is careful not to let that happen.

Even when he enters Noya, it takes nearly ten minutes and oceans worth of restraint to keep himself from pushing in all at once because he knows that's what Noya wants. Each inch is greeted by taught muscles and needy moans, both from Noya and Asahi, until he's finally inside all the way and Noya _still_ hasn't cum yet.

"Ngh...unh..."

Noya is trying to say something and Asahi leans forward, avoiding touching his cock with his stomach.

"What is it, love?" He asks amusedly.

"S-so good... _daddy._ "

Oh -- perhaps Asahi isn't nearly as in control as he thought. His face is burning hot and butterflies that he was so sure he had put to rest stir up in his belly as his emotions vibrate excitedly within. There's no containing himself now, not when Noya has called out to him so lovingly and he spends the next few minutes happily giving Noya everything he wanted at the frantic, fervent pace he desired.

Perhaps tonight wasn't his night afterall. 


End file.
